It's Not So Good To Be The Leader
by Randomus Prime
Summary: Rodimus Prime is having a hard time being accepted as the new Supreme Commander and becomes target to a number of pranks along with some outrageous events but in the end gets on top of the situation. Crack, some suggestive themes, poor Sharkticon ...


_**It's Not So Good To Be The Leader**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Foreword:<strong>

**Well, I would imagine that it would be quite hard for Rodimus becoming the new leader and replacing the all-loved Optimus and since I have a certain great disliking towards Rodimus, I decided to write this fic. Of course I found myself obligated, though unwilling, to end this piece well for Rodimus, I mean in the end he was accepted as the new leader and all so, what the hell, why not give this one a good ending for him.**

**Like I mentioned in the above paragraph, he wouldn't be accepted much at first so he would be the target of pranks, abuse and certain venting coming from a lot of people, sort of "tests" to see how he reacts and whether he is worthy of both their trust and loyalty. Don't tell me they would follow him because of The Matrix, no, I am sorry, if there was a change in leadership, you would want to see if you can trust the new leader too especially if it was someone like Optimus Prime.**

**In any case, what else ...**

**Oh, right, I am debating whether I should write these sort of fics for each new Autobot leader, you will see why ...**

**We all know that Rodimus will somehow pull through, not all of his decisions were bad! Take for example bringing back Optimus Prime, sure he kinda did a really stupid thing and rushed into that but nonetheless, it was a smart decision in general! And he didn't whine nearly as much!**

* * *

><p>"Oh, for the love of …"<p>

Rodimus Prime was always second guessing his decisions, all of them, which drove a lot of his soldiers up the wall with their new leader. He knew that being a leader was hard- as Hot Rod he had watched Ultra Magnus and he had watched Optimus Prime as they performed in their roles of authority. It was, as they said, a burden. His soldiers were certainly not helping him.

"… are you sure …"

"Brother, relax! It's Rodimus! He won't mind! We are just innocent pranksters!"

"No, no, are you sure you used the right amount of …"

"Yes, I am sure, Sunstreaker- it was your idea! It would be a crime not to do it!"

"It would, wouldn't it? All right, I am just nervous that it will fail."

"Don't worry, it won't."

"What won't?" Rodimus jumped out from around the corner, anticipating a terrifying prank from the two."

"Sir!"

"Sir, Rodimus Prime, sir!"

"You guys got something on your minds? Something I won't mind you two doing?"

"Oh, that, sir, um, yes," Sunstreaker scratched his head, "Yeah, we were wondering if, um, it were possible to give everyone candy we made."

"Candy? Um, uh-huh, right, candy. No harm, right?"

"Yes! With all that happened recently, you know: people dying, Unicron blowing up, Decepticons annihilated... We thought it would be nice for once not to terrorize the denizens of the Autobot faction and to have everyone celebrate a bit!"

"And you need my permission because?"

"Well, we saw an opportunity for you as leader to help yourself, you know; write inspiring things on the candy or just take part in the making of it! It's going to be a surprise so it has to be done in a place where nobody will be able to see it."

"Hm," Rodimus was having a really hard time believing that they were genuinely trying to help and that this was not some part of the prank. "That sounds good. I should be free tomorrow for the better part of the day …"

"Great!"

"Yeah! Awesome!"

"So, your place, when?"

"Actually …"

"Our place is being renovated so we can't really do it there …"

"_Of-freaking-course it is, hm, all right. I will just tell them that we can do it at my place and then last minute say that we have to do it somewhere else, as I have already prepared a room for that just in case. This way, they won't be able to carry out their prank and it will show them how resourceful I am!"_

"All right," Rodimus raised his hands for a fist bump, hoping to connect more with his fellow Autobots, "My place it is then."

"Um," the two Lamborghinis looked at their leader's fist, then at each other and then back at the fist, "Yeah, your place! Let's bump it."

"All right, see you guys tomorrow!" Rodimus walked to the end of the hall and looked at his fist, "_I think I am getting the hang of it!_"

"_Uh-huh,_" Sunstreaker looked at his fist, "_never again …_"

* * *

><p>"… oh, damn …"<p>

Rodimus met up with the twins and they were carrying the ingredients for the energon candy to his quarters when half-way he "remembered" that "his card is to be switched today for a new one so his quarters are temporarily unaccessible" and that he, a resourceful leader that he is, prepared a room for just "such an occasion."

"_Bullshit,_" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe smirked, "Alright, let's go to that other place you prepared!"

"_Something is not right,_" Rodimus squinted a little bit, seeing the two smiling. "This way," he commanded.

It was a fairly spacious room, not too far away from the Supreme Commander's quarters; with a window, a sizable table, a bunch of chairs, an oven, a few cooking utensils lying around and a washroom.

"This should be good, right?"

"Yes."

"Yup, that oughtta do it! Oh, damn, hold on, I forgot one of the ingredients! Be right back; don't start without me!"

Sunstreaker was about to exit the room when Red Alert opened the door:

"Excuse me, Rodimus Prime? Your new card is ready."

"Huh, wait, what? I, um, I thought you told me that it will take a whole day!" Rodimus was rather shocked and, well, scared of such a development.

"I worked …" the security chief gave Sunstreaker and Sideswipe a quick glance, then continued with a slightly robotic voice, eyes jumping from one twin to another, "… all night to take care of the major security issues."

"Uh, well, great work! All right," the orange mech was desperately trying to think of a reason not to go to his place, "Well, we are already set up here …"

"Yeah! No point in running here and there! We can totally do it here!"

"_Ok, now they are just fucking with me …_" Their innocent attitude was beginning to really give him the creeps. Did they foresee his plan? In that case, staying here was probably not a good idea.

"All right, that is all. Carry on with whatever you were doing. If you need me, you know where to find me. Oh, Sunstreaker, can I have a quick word with you?"

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>"All right, I did what you made me do, now, can you please tell me …"<p>

"All right, relax, a promise is a promise. Today, try not to take a shower and on Sunday, for your own sake, do not flush the toilets. If you absolutely have to use one, wait until someone else used it three times, preferably more."

"E-e-e-e-e-excuse me? All of them?"

"All of them."

"We are ready, everything is set up; let's start!"

* * *

><p>From the moment they began making candy, Rodimus barely took his optics off of the lambo twins, watching their every move. Their apparent innocence made him all that much more suspicious of them. Whatever the hell they had planned out, Rodimus was falling for it …<p>

"_… or am I?_"

This was a tragic time for everyone. The memory of the horrifying battles, still in their minds, death, slaughter, Cybertron covered in ruins after Unicron's attack, all the work that must be put into rebuilding... as much as things were beginning to look up with the Decepticons gone and the planet eater destroyed, there was still a boat load of work to do. A strong leader was needed and perhaps the two really did want to give him a hand. It wasn't an unpleasant experience; on the contrary, Rodimus found himself having a fair bit of fun, mixing the ingredients as the twins put the dough into forms of the Autobot symbol, cute creatures and chibi versions of others and applied finishing touches to the candy.

"Oh, damn! I forgot!" Sideswipe turned to Sunstreaker, "Brother! The paper work!"

"Huh? Oh, wait, that's today?"

"What paper work?"

"For our place! Damn! I completely forgot it's today! Sorry Rodimus, they will need both of us for that."

"Oh, no, don't worry about it, I will be able to handle myself for an hour or two."

"Oh! Good! Sorry about that, we'll make it up to you! Oh! And we completed the 10th batch so just shove them into the oven!"

"I am sure you will!" The Autobot watched the two leave and with a somewhat happy sigh, he got back to work.

They already made nine batches, Rodimus was finishing the 10th. In order to save time and energy, they decided to finish ten and put them all in the oven and considering its size, it could take that much.

"Hm they said to put it to 1800 degrees Celsius, there! Now, wait for a cycle and a half."

This wasn't actually that bad! He was curious to see the faces of his soldiers when they found out that he helped make the candy.

"I guess they really did want to help me out! No bad thoughts! That's new for them! Hm, what's that crackling sound?"

Rodimus got up from his seat, approached the oven and leaned to see inside. He noticed that a few of the candies popped and got all …

"POP!"

"Whoa! I don't think energon candy is supposed to do that …"

Taking a closer look inside the oven, Rodimus recognized …

"Pop-coil? How did that get in? I am sure it's an accident."

Suddenly, a few other candies exploded with pop-coils, now there were more occupying the whole space the oven provided.

"Oh, crap …"

* * *

><p>"Where is he?"<p>

Ultra Magnus, Tracks and Prowl were looking for their new leader for over an hour now; so far, unsuccessfully.

"Did he say he will be doing anything?"

"Yeah, he said he will be preparing a surprise for everyone."

"What? A surprise? He will stop whining?"

"Oh, dear, that would be lovely, wouldn't it? The guy whines too much! You don't see me bitch about anything!"

"Yeah, Tracks, we **never** see **you** complaining about **anything** whatsoever."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Calm down you two and help me find Rodimus. We will settle your dispute once and for all."

"Where could he be? He is not in his quarters... maybe we could use some of that magic you talked about, Tracks."

"Hey! Anything is possible!"

"Yeah, anything, absolutely anything can happen! You know what? If anything can happen, maybe we won't find Rodimus but he will bump into us! Or even better! We will find him being blown away by pop-coils!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A hellish scream permeated the air, freezing the three in place. It came from behind a door just a few meters ahead of them.

"What the …"

"Isn't that Rodimus' voice?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Unexpectedly, the door was forced open from the inside so hard, it was thrown off its hinges as thousands upon thousands of pop-coils shot out of the room, spewing out Rodimus, with tiny treats practically glued to him.

"… are you fragging kidding me?"

* * *

><p>"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT …"<p>

Rodimus was running for his life to his quarters to cool off in the shower, hoping that cold water would somehow help him. Finally, barging into the bathroom, he hopped into the shower cabin, turned the water on and …

"Ahhhh, water! Finally! Water! Water! Wat…"

A powerful stream of pink paint slammed the Autobot Leader down, droplets flying around, covering the whole room.

"Help! Help! HELP!"

* * *

><p>"All right, what do we have here- whatthehell?"<p>

Ratchet cautiously approached the berth and poked the pink, goopy and bubbling mass with a scalpel. The mass moaned and moved.

"… what in the name of Alpha Trion's pelivs …"

"Ratchet, that's Rodimus!"

"Um," Ratchet pointed at the berth, squinting, trying to process the given information, "What Jackass prank was he trying this time? Ultra Magnus?"

"I believe it is work of …"

"Oh, those two, never mind then. Eh, First Aid, come help me!"

"Right away, Ratchet, sir!"

"There we go, Aid! Give me the ultra sound."

"Um, sir, we don't have it."

"Oh, ok, wait, what? What do you mean, we don't have it?"

"Not any more."

"First Aid! What the hell is going on?"

"Haven't you read Rodimus' letter?"

"What letter?"

"He sent it over e-mail!"

"I have an e-mail account?"

"Um, sir, we all do."

"What?"

"Sir, the patient …"

"You mean that all these millions of years I had an e-mail account?"

"Um, yes, you did."

"Ok, yes, let's sort that out later, why don't we have ultra sound?"

"In order to get more resources for rebuilding operations, Rodimus initiated some cutbacks in the whole medical department so now we don't even have an endoscope …"

"What? But I love that thing! Um, I mean, um, we need that thing for, um, going deep, n' stuff."

"Sorry, sir."

"Urgh," Ratchet looked at the pink, pop-coil-y goop with great dissatisfaction. The medbot squinted, glaring at it for a few seconds and then suddenly, an unhealthy flicker appeared in his eyes as a nasty smile slowly but surely stretched across his face plates, "First Aid, give me the scalpel."

"Oh, crap …"

* * *

><p>"Ooooooohhhhh," Rodimus started coming back online, carefully opening his optics as a weird feeling began crawling up and down his spinal struts, "Uhhhhhhhh, what the hell happened?"<p>

"Ratchet! Prime is awake!"

"Oh? Good! I was afraid he wouldn't."

"What?"

"Um, you know, awake, um, today. Yes, that's what I meant; I was afraid that he wouldn't awake today."

"What happened?"

"Oh, don't worry, the dizziness will go away," Ratchet turned his head and mumbled, "...maybe."

"Can you see?"

"Yeah, First Aid, what the hell happened?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Me, lying down, maniacal laughter, lights... I think I saw a white Autobot in there but I am not sure; he kinda looked like you, Ratchet."

"Oh? He did? It was just a dream, definitely, or a nightmare. One or the other."

"Prime, try to stand up."

Ignoring the burdening, weird feeling that now shifted and rolled some on his chest, the Autobot carefully rose.

"All right, good …"

"Something feels weird," Rodimus wiped his face with his arm, then slid it down his chest, "My face is in place, my neck, my chest, my breasts, my abdomen, my …"

A dead silence fell for a few seconds. You could even hear Kup talk about his life on the other side of Cybertron.

"M-m-my breasts?" Optics wide open, he looked down to see a pair o fembot breasts sticking out of his chest, "My, my, my, breasts …"

"Um, Ratchet, was that part of the operation?"

"Oh, um …"

"BREASTS?"

"Prime, be cool …"

"BREASTS?"

"Rodimus!"

"Ratchet …"

"Yes?"

"They are staring at me …"

* * *

><p>"What deh fuck ya mean yeh cuttin' back on mah lab?"<p>

"I mean, Wheeljack, that with all the repair jobs we have to conduct, we need as many resources as we can muster …"

"Yeah, well, what if I create some random mumbo-jumbo thingy that will be able tah help? Without the resources yah takin' away, I can't do shit!"

"Wheeljack, it is just for a few months …"

"It doesn' matteh!"

"You can always come help us rebuild."

"Um, Rodimus, in case yah haven't noticed, I haven't been in my lab fer oveh six days! Six days! Guess what I was doin'!"

"Good! We need more!"

"More? Who deh fuck is gonna do all the research and assembly? You ain't gonna leave it all up to Percepteh, are yeh?"

"No, he is helping out too."

"You can't take away fundin' fer my lab!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause I am 'bout to make somethin' very useful!"

"Wheeljack, a self replicating clown made out of cheese and lemons is not something useful …"

"But he can do tricks n' stuff!"

"Wheeljack, no! End of discussion! Oh damn, I gotta go. I expect to see you helping us conduct repairs tomorrow."

"Rodimus, seriously, what the slag?"

"Want to try opening The Matrix! Please, be my guest, become the Autobot Leader. What? No? In that case, I will not tolerate insubordination and useless waste of resources under my command! Good day."

"Yeah, fine," Wheeljack kicked a nearby chair, completely ignorant of whoever was sitting on it.

"Ow! Wheeljack! What the hell, man?"

"Shut up, Huffer."

"Yeah, well, you can't open The Matrix! Ngheghegheghegheghe …"

"Shut up, Hu…" The engineer stopped for a few seconds, processing something. Then his whole facial expression changed as a malevolent glint ran through his optics, "… The Matrix, huh?"

* * *

><p>"ULTRA MAGNUS!"<p>

The commander, expecting to see something truly horrible, sprinted into Rodimus' quarters.

"Hot Rod?"

Instead of the esteemed Supreme Commander, there he was, the young 'bot freaking out of his mind.

"Ultra Magnus! What happened?"

"Where is The Matrix?"

"It's still in my chest!"

"Then how is this possible?"

"You're asking me?"

"Hold on! Open your chest chamber, maybe some of the wiring is off? Just stop freaking out and relax, I am sure there is a reasonable explanation to this."

"Ok," Hot Rod opened up his storage unit to see The Matrix of Leadership, dimly glowing with a gentle glimmer, the object holding all of the wisdom of the Autobots gathered over millions of years, "Here, do you see anything wrong?"

"No! All the wiring is correct! This doesn't make any sense! When The Matrix chose you to be the next Prime, all you had to do was touch it!"

"Does this mean that it doesn't want me to be leader?"

"No, let's go see what Perceptor, Wheeljack and Ratchet have to say."

"All right …"

* * *

><p>"What the slag is wrong with you?" Ratchet was beginning to get seriously pissed, "Not even Tracks, Kup and Red Alert combined come to me this many times!"<p>

"Freakin' frag, Hot Rod!"

"Oh, dear, I fear this task will be most stressing. I will immediately begin scanning although the resource cuts did leave me with marginal capabilities for …"

"Autobots, we need to figure this out."

"Yes! If The Matrix wants a new leader, I will give it up!"

"You know what," Ratchet looked at Hot Rod's medical history, "I think I know what the problem is."

"You do?" Everyone turned their heads to the medbot.

"Yes, I am diagnosing him with 'whiny bitch' syndrome so I will prescribe some 'man the frag up' …"

"Ratchet!"

"Fine! Relax, Ultra Magnus, I will take a look. I suppose there are worse ways to spend my Saturday morning," the white mech stopped for a few seconds to think about it, "None come to mind …"

* * *

><p>"Well?"<p>

"Hot Rod, or should I say, Rodimus, you are totally fine. The Matrix is working properly from what I can tell."

"Then what is going on? Why am I Hot Rod?"

"You are not Hot Rod, you are Rodimus Prime. Someone just shrunk you a bit and rearranged a few of your transformation parts. Didn't you notice that The Matrix was a little smaller than the last time you saw it?"

"Oh, all right, that makes sense."

"Relax, you are still …" the medbot tried his best to avoid scrunching his face in displeasure, "… The Supreme Commander."

"Ah, thanks, I guess. So when can you turn me back to normal?"

"Oh, I can do it right now, will take me, um... Wheeljack, how long will it take us to do that?"

"Eh, I would have to say 'bout a cycle or two. Of course we'll need to perform a surgery and implant some components to prevent any of this shit happenin' again."

"Perceptor?"

"I agree with Wheeljack."

"Hey, Rodimus," Wheeljack came up to the orange mech, "We're gonna need to take out The Matrix for this one; it will make our job easier to work with you as Hot Rod and then give it back to you."

"All right, here."

It was a very "curious" sight, as Perceptor described it. Rodimus Prime, already looking like Hot Rod, turning back into Hot Rod. A blinding blue light surrounded the mech, taking over his body, altering his very being back into his original form, or so it normally would.

"… because of all the modifications done to you, they will remain with you when you change back to …"

"LET'S PARTY! Fix me first and then we can party …"

"Urgh," Wheeljack sighed, "Hot Rod."

"All right, just lie down, applying anesthetics. Count down from ten."

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, fiiivrgghhhhhhh…"

After a few seconds of silence, Wheeljack approached Ratchet:

"So, is he asleep?"

"Yes, here," the white 'bot gave him The Matrix, "Knock yourself out."

"Heheh," the Lancia Stratos Turbo smirked once he left the operating room, "Oh, I will …"

* * *

><p>"Here ya go, Hot Rod! The Matrix, just the way you gave it to me, absolutely no modifications what so ever."<p>

"Oh, right, I have to get back to …"

"Don't worry, lad," Ratchet patted the youngbot on the shoulder, "Optimus' first few years as leader weren't too pleasant either."

"What? Really?"

"No, now put that Matrix in and go be the Autobot Leader."

"Um, Wheeljack?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is there the nuclear sign on The Matrix and why does it say on the side 'Made by Wheeljack'?"

"Try openin' it now, bitch."

* * *

><p>"… did you find out who did this to me?"<p>

"Yes, Rodimus, it was Trailbreaker and Hoist. I will go and have them put in the brig …"

"No, don't."

"Why not?"

"Ultra Magnus, as the leader of the Autobot faction, I should be able to take a joke or a prank; this wave of 'fun' is going to end sooner or later. If I have those two thrown into the brig or punished, it will only provoke the others into doing more things. I have to show them that I will not react. Of course, some will think of it as a challenge but in every Prime's time there were pranksters- it raises soldiers' morale!"

"Well, if you put it that way, even if I disagree on some level... on the other hand, I guess you are correct."

* * *

><p>Just as The Supreme Commander foretold, eventually the string of "humorous happenings", as Rodimus branded it later, came to an end. However, another task remained; something else he, as leader, would need to deal with eventually.<p>

"YOU NO KING! ME, GRIMLOCK, KING!"

The orange mech suspected that he took the wrong approach when he barged into the dinobot fishing pool and declared himself to be "King".

Why?

Simple. You know that you did something wrong when a flying killing machine, three enraged dinobots and an epicly pissed off Grimlock chase you down, aiming to kill.

"I AM SORRY!"

"ME, GRIMLOCK, HUNT DOWN RODIMUS AND MUNCH ON YOU!"

"… BUT I AM YOUR LEADER!"

"YOU NO HAVE BACKBONE! YOU NO LEADER! YOU NO STRONG AS OPTIMUS!"

"OK, THAT'S IT! COME HERE YOU BIG BOZO!"

"GRRAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHH!"

Grimlock was scary as it was in his robot form but in his dinosaur form, he was unstoppable; a sight that made even Megatron fear for his life. Now, he was charging, full speed at the orange mech. The new Prime knew that he had to prove himself in order to be accepted by the dinobot but he had no idea how to do that. Optimus barely survived in the first place; what could Rodimus do?

"_All right, his nose, aim for his nose,_" the mech pushed himself using his legs as hard as he could, screaming, flying straight towards the huge, yellow and grey Autobot. Next few moments Rodimus vaguely remembered. His recollections followed with him smashing into Grimlock, both of them rolling down a hill and falling a few levels down into Cybertron. Then he woke up on a berth in the hospital.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHOA! Holy slag! Prime!"

"AAAHHHH! It hurts!"

"Oh, crap, I must have forgotten to compensate the pain killers for your size …"

"OOOOOOOHHHH!"

"There, is this better?"

"Ha, ha, aaaaaaah, ha, ha, oh, ow, aaaah, holy, ah, ha, freaking, blorfght, slag. What the hell happened?"

"Well, Rodimus, I gotta admit, you did some really stupid shit in your days before but pissing off Grimlock? You are lucky to be in three pieces!"

"Ha, aaah, wait, fuu, three?"

"Here is your other leg!" The medic, with his other arm, lifted up a piece of metal no bigger than his palm, "Well, whatever is let of it …"

"Oh, slag …"

"… and here is your other leg," Ratchet lifted into view a scrunched up, flattened leg from under the berth, "Yeah, we had a stray sharkticon chew on it for a few hours. Poor thing broke all its teeth. I think it swallowed a few pieces of you, it threw up its organs …"

"RODIMUS! ME, GRIMLOCK, LOOKING FOR YOU!"

"Ratchet, if I die, tell Arcee, she can't have my stereo …"

The dinobot approached Prime's berth and stopped for a few seconds, breathing heavily:

"You, Rodimus, hard to find! Grimlock run all over place!"

"Why did you want to find me?" The orange 'bot was no longer hoping to get out of this alive.

"Me, Grimlock, um, give Grimlock one second," the yellow grey dinobot took a few deep breaths, looked at Ratchet who nodded in response, which scared the ever remaining slag out of him. Then the dinobot looked back at Rodimus, grabbed him by the shoulders, strands of wiring and bits of armor falling out of the orange mech.

"Grimlock! I am sorry! Please don't kill me!"

The huge mech sniffed a few times and squeezed the Supreme Commander so hard that Wheeljack had to use his magnetic inductor to save their leader.

"Rodimus, pillow for Grimlock!"

* * *

><p>"DRINKING COMPETITION!"<p>

"Oh, for the love of …"

He had to do it, he just had to. In order to solidify Grimlock's approval, Rodimus had to engage himself in a drinking competition with the dinobot. The mech was in no state what so ever, still recovering from falling down a little over a hundred meters, Grimlock landing on him and then being used as a chew toy for a run-away Quintesson slave. He had to admit, life was never boring.

"Me, Grimlock, drink!" the T-rex took a whole barrel and drank up the contents in one sitting, "Ah! Now you, Rodimus!"

Everyone held their breath and attentively watched the Supreme Commander as he took a barrel next to him and forced himself to drink every single drop, each gulp accompanied by loud cheering.

"_Something tells me this is not going to end well for me …_"

* * *

><p>"Ooooooooh …" Rodimus finally came online, "Uuuuuuhhhh, what the hell happened?"<p>

The mech tried onlining his optic sensors but found it to be rather hard to do. Attempting a few more times, he finally succeeded and …

"Where the hell am I?" The Autobot eventually managed to focus his sight and saw that he was hanging upside down off a tip of one of the tallest buildings on Cybertron by one of his casts, "Oh, for the love of …"

Upon audio receptors coming online, the orange mech heard a chant, as if many many voices were cheering for someone. Unsuccessfully shaking off his hangover, he finally began making out some of the syllables.

"… i … ro … i … us …"

"Oh, what the hell did I do this time?" Now his optics were able to see much clearer and he noticed that, as far as the horizon, Autobots gathered, everyone from everywhere, "What the hell did I do this time?"

"… mu … od … ro …"

Still not feeling like he should move at all, Rodimus decided to just keep hanging there until at the very least his sensors came back fully online.

"What the hell are they all saying?" He still couldn't make it out but with each second the reception got clearer and eventually, the Supreme Commander could hear a name, said by everyone in sync.

"Rodimus! Rodimus! Rodimus! Rodimus! Rodimus!"

"Huh?"

"WHO IS OUR LEADER?"

"RODIMUS PRIME!"

"WHO WILL WE FOLLOW?"

"RODIMUS PRIME!"

"WHO WILL WE TRUST?"

"RODIMUS PRIME!"

"Oh, what, for real?"

"RODIMUS! RODIMUS! RODIMUS!"

"Oh, haha, oh, OH! OOOOOH!" His cast, unable to maintain his weight any longer, broke and sent the orange Autobot plummeting down to the ground.

Then something happened that he did not expect, everybody rushed to his aid, to save him from the unpleasantly meeting with the ground he'd have from that height.

"RODIMUS! RODIMUS! RODIMUS!"

Catching him in their hands, continuing to cheer him on, they passed him up the stream of seemingly never endless ocean of Autobots.

"Wh-wh-wh-what?"

At that moment, they put him down and everyone said:

"Arise! Rodimus Prime! Our leader!"

"My fellow Autobots!," the orange mech's voice thundered through the air, catching everybody's attention, "As the new leader of the Autobots, I declare the beginning of a new age of peace!"

"Rodimus! Rodimus! Rodimus!"

* * *

><p>P.S. I hate Rodimus … if anybody guesses the exact reason why I am angry at that event, a free literary commission<p>

P.P.S. Did I mention that I hate Rodimus?

P.P.P.S. The lambo twins had their fun with him, so did Wheeljack, Ratchet, Trailbreaker, Hoist and a few others that I may have forgotten … I don't know what the twins could have done to the toilets … honest! Why don't you write a fic about that?

P.P.P.P.S. Prowl is now a believer …

P.P.P.P.P.S. Grimlock liked Rodimus because he thought that Rodimus was trying to show just how strong he is by serving Grimlock as cushioning for the fall … it worked …

P.P.P.P.P.P.S. Rodimus didn't dare to open The Matrix again …

P.P.P.P.P.P.S. No feelings of any Sharkticons were hurt in the making of this film.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I had a load of trouble controlling myself when I was writing this fic. I had to scrap a huge number of scenes because there weren't as much "funny" as they were, say, "bitter" or just plain out me duking out my anger at him so I came up with a completely different set of scenes and a different storyline for this one.**

**I found it natural that Grimlock would want Rodimus to show that he is "superior" to Grimlock, why you ask? Well, he kinda did it to Optimus at some point (sure he was under Megatron's influence) but nonetheless, consider the character, there is no way he would let someone he thinks of as "weaker" to lead him, especially if they barge in and proclaim themselves to be "King".**

**As you may have noticed, a lot of the characters that are supposedly dead are alive in my fics, this will be in a number of my fics. I prefer my characters alive, that's one, two (this one is for the stubborn people who HAVE to follow the cannon), don't you think it is possible that the Junkions repaired them? Look what wonders they did to Ultra Magnus after he was blown up by the sweeps. They can be dead according to cannon but inside our hearts, they are alive and kicking!**

**Thanks to C.M.D. for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
